Korrigan
Dwarves (Korrigan ''in their own tongue) are, as their name implies, a diminutive people, and are seldom seen above ground. They are a proud folk with strong traditions and known for their breathtaking craftsmanship and awesome feats of engineering. For most of their history they have been united under the Ourean Shaperate, an empire encompassing all three of Ur's major mountain ranges (the Dragonback Spine, Cloudy Crown, and the Mountains of Mourn). These ranges are connected by the Deeproads, vast subterranean highways excavated by Rockworms. The Shaperate is ruled by an Allfather, who sits the Mountainroot Throne. History Unlike most civilizations the Shaperate has kept exhaustive historical records, which they etch into stone. In fact they were the first people to invent a written language. Dwarves originally dwelled in caves (living much like Gnomes do today) and may have coexisted with early humans. Men shared fire with the Dwarves but eventually grew too numerous, pushing the Dwarves deeper underground. According to legend it was the first Allfather who discovered the Deep Roads and led his kinsmen there. They settled in an enormous cavern called the "Mountainroot", which sat at the mouth of a massive tunnel called the Wormway. Today each of the seven Dwarf clans trace their heritage back to this patriarch, and every ruler since has been called "Allfather". The Temperance There was a spiritual schism between the Shapers (traditionalists; priests & craftsmen) and the Magnates (wealthy, had a controlling interest in society; bankers, merchants, miners). The Magnates favored automation and closer friendship with the surface world, and gave the Allfathers scrying stones as gifts. These had been obtained from the Elves, and enabled instant communication between any two stones; the Elves hoped that they could use this to their advantage by enthralling the Dwarves. The Shapers tried to overthrow the Allfathers, believing that they were weakening the very Stone itself. They were driven underground by mechanical armies of Golems, and for generations fought a vicious war in the pitch black tunnels of the Deeproads. They claim that they managed to commune directly with the Stone, summoning a great Rockworm; Mont Sundra, a Magnate stronghold, was swallowed up by an enormous sinkhole, and the Allfather was impaled by a broken stalactite. Afterwards the new Allfather implemented the law known as '''Grudge Right '''to settle future feuds, and became the head of the new Shaperate. The scrying stones were given up, and most of the Shapers remained on a subterranean island deep beneath the ground called '''Coral. ' Homelands The Ourean Shaperate An empire encompassing three of Ur's major mountain ranges; the Dragonback Spine, Cloudy Crown, and the Mountains of Mourn (over 4000 square miles). There are also above ground colonies where Gnomes live, and the Deeproad tunnels. Vaults * Grindstone (Brille) * Diamondhead (Lystig) * Sunstone (Svnig) * Mountainroot (capitol) * Silverlode (Minsten) * Hammersong (Sinnatagen) * Highguard (Blygen) * Deepholm (Prosit) Gnome Colonies * New Delving * Burrows * Underfoot Other * Coral * The Deeproads Forests * Roaring Pines Clans There are seven major Dwarf clans, each ruling its own Vault. Note: the names of these clans are the Norweigian names of the Seven Dwarfs from Snow White * ·Svnig (Sleepy): made their home in a dormant volcano near the sea, are the most spiritual of the clans; guard Coral; their hold resembles the interior of a cathedral, with an enormous caldera-sized skylight letting in stained light; they are famous for working glass and stone * Sinnatagen (Grumpy): live in a volcanically active range; warlike; blackest grudges; no real treasures (only iron, coal, and obsidian) so the richest among them are great warriors; accustomed to furnace like heat; accomplished dragon slayers and skilled at forging weapons, tools, and armor * Brille (Doc): their chief craft is potions, alchemy, and the healing art; they live much closer to the surface than other Dwarves, and cultivate slime molds and fungi * Blygen (Bashful): the most isolated of the clans; those who leave their hold cannot return; they bar their gates against even fellow Dwarves * Lystig (Happy): happy drunks and revelers, they are known for excess; crafts are brewing, fireworks, and working precious metals/cutting jewels * Prosit (Sneezy): their mountain has erupted before; they begged for help from the other clans but few were forthcoming; are considered barely a step above Gnomes; terraced the sides of their mountain and tilled the volcanic soil, becoming prosperous farmers; have been ravaged by plagues on occasion * Minsten (Dopey): Description Dwarves are shorter and sturdier than men, standing at around waist-height, and have a lower center of gravity. They are also far tougher; their bones are as hard and heavy as stone, and they possess surprising strength and stamina. All Dwarves (even women and newborns) have prehensile beards; their follicles are sensitive enough to detect minute changes in air currents. Over the years they have built up an impressive tolerance to alcohol; their multiple livers can shrug off even the worst toxins. Living underground has also given them photographic memories. Their breeding rate is much slower compared to men because of the limited space and resources below ground; often males have little interest in sex because breeding is often the subject of lengthy negotiations. Fashions & Armor Dwarf fashion (and their whole aesthetic) is function over form. While the wealthiest might wear beautifully fashionedmetalwork, jewelry, embroidered silks, pelts, and tooled leather the “low-caste” make do with boiled goat hides and lambswool. Dwarf-made silk is highly prized for being as strong as steel (it is spun by Rockworms burrowing through the Deep Roads). Beards are grown out over an entire lifetime and are both status symbols and religious icons (it is taboo to cut or even trim one’s beard so they are protectively braided/plaited). Dwarf-made armor tends to be quite heavy, consisting of impenetrable segmented steel plates over ringmail or wormsilk. All pieces of armor are engraved with sacred runes intended to ward off blows; the oldest suits of armor reputedly make their wearer’s invulnerable (although Dwarves have famously drowned, suffocated, or otherwise ironically perished in them). Their helms have face masks ingeniously designed to provide adequate vision while protecting them from dragonfire (using a narrow vision slit and mirrors to see). Shields are typically eschewed in favor of two handed weapons ( armor alone provides excellent protection). Personality & Behavior Life below ground has made Dwarves naturally conservative and pragmatic to the point of being willfully unimaginative, preferring to stick to the tried and true rather than taking avoidable risks. They experience a kind of reverse claustrophobia when above ground, feeling uncomfortable under too much open sky. They are infamous for their prickly sense of pride; their blackest grudges can last for generations, feuds between clans generally outliving the Dwarves who started them. This is why their society has so many invisible layers of courtesy and protocol. Unsurprisingly Dwarves are slow to trust, especially outsiders; however, once their gratitude has been earned they become loyal and hospitable friends. Although many would claim Dwarves are a niggardly people the truth is they would rather build their fortunes than spend them, hoarding their treasures as an investment against an uncertain future. Their sex drives are practically non-existent (an adaptation to the finite space, resources, and air underground), breeding out of a sense of obligation rather than passion. They are extremely isolationist, caring little about events that do not directly affect them (even turning away refugees). Dwarves have a natural fascination for shiny things; “shiny”, or “taking a shine to something” refers to anything they like obsessively. Alcoholism is an ingrained part of their culture, because beer keeps longer than water. Life Cycle Dwarf children are quick witted and impressionable but as they age they become more and more set in their ways. Eventually a Dwarf becomes so entrenched in routine they might as well be automatons. Their society is structured (even engineered) so that every person acts as a cog in a well-oiled machine, and there is little room for individuality. Youths are said to possess “the spark”, a source of deep creativity, passion, and curiosity. As they age this spark fades but can be rekindled by profound experiences, in turn restoring some flexibility they had in youth. It turns out that this flexibility is a bit literal, as dwarves that have lived too long become rigid and die. Although many things (all unique to the Dwarf in question) can cause a spark art tends to be a consistent trigger. Their dedication to crafts and creating great works may be a way to inspire their people and prevent stagnation. Their excessive partying might also be an attempt to keep their sparks alive. When a Dwarf dies they are interred in a crypt and their essence rejoins the “Stone”, supposedly strengthening it if they lived an honorable and productive life. Diet Dwarves ingest huge quantities of alcohol daily (it keeps longer than fresh water, although they do have very efficient water and sewage systems). They never adopted agriculture, instead foraging for roots, glowing mushrooms, and molds, and eating bats, cave fish, and goats. Trade with the surface gave them a taste for finer things; today most of their food is produced by Clan Prosit, who terraced the sides of their mountain and farm the volcanic soil. Society & Culture Dwarves belong to a caste plutocracy where a rigid hierarchy is determined by wealth; commoners are deemed "low caste", however, there is a lot of social mobility for an enterprising Dwarf. Many are drawn to lives of adventure. A good measure of a clan's status is how far underground they live; the greatest lord over massive subterranean "vaults", mines and cities carved out of solid rock that resemble termite mounds. Beards are fetishized in a manner similar to phalluses or ears in human and elf cultures. A Dwarf will only shave his beard (a social equivalent of castration) out of deep shame; even trimming is both painful and humiliating and pulling a beard is an insult worthy of the bitterest grudges. A "beard price" is their version of a ransom or dowry. Hairs taken from a famous Dwarf's beard are regarded as holy relics. Status Quo * Magnate Nobility: Because of their low birth rates most Dwarves in a given clan are descended from a common ancestors called an Allfather (their clan's patriarch and namesake). His direct descendants are the nobility and are born into wealth with only the vaguest notions of how to manage it. They are often apprenticed to craftsmen and smiths in other clans; negotiations over apprenticeships often resemble hostage exchanges. * Smiths, Craftsmen, & Artisans: Extraordinarily wealthy and influential these Dwarves have an exclusive right to practice their crafts, guarding their secrets jealously while most live in superstitious ignorance. Despite their mistrust of innovation they are not above studying and reverse-engineering artifacts, going to great lengths to recover them. * Laborers: Dwarves admire honest work and hold even humble laborers (miners especially) in high esteem. * Warriors: Dwarves do not have an entrenched warrior class; any Dwarf can be expected to pick up arms and defend their clan. * Merchants: Distrusted by most Dwarves for dealing with outsiders (and above ground no-less!) and for profiting from honest labor while producing nothing themselves. They are some of the only Dwarves who ever leave their Vaults and see open sky or even meet another race. Most are Gnomes. * Priests (Shapers): There are few Dwarf priests because they are seen as parasites, and Dwarves are too pragmatic to be religious beyond a vague reverence for the "living Stone". Although Shapers have certainly left their mark on society (even giving the Shaperate its name) they are treated like pariahs. One sect dwells on a subterranean island called Coral and is totally blind, not even having eyes! * Casteless: Those born outside the Vaults (often above-ground) are Casteless, and have no place in society; all Gnomes are simultaneously both Casteless and Outcaste (exiles) * Outcaste: Exiles, often criminals deported to Gnomish colonies above-ground Art & Language Dwarves have a gift for working stone and metal in such a way that their statues almost seem to come to life. They can make beautifully intricate clockwork machines and while they may no longer be great innovators they are still artisans and craftsmen without peer. Among their favorite crafts are runic calligraphy, mountain carvings, and brewing. Runic is their alphabet, and the world's first writing system. The style of their calligraphy makes the runes look as if they are on fire. Their spoken tongue is functional and harsh with hard clipped accents, and they favor a Laconic manner of speech. They often have trouble understanding other tongues and rely o Gnomes as interpreters. Politics Law is hashed out by traditionalists and iconoclasts; the former make up the cold council (upholding tradition) while the later are the hot council, playing Devil's advocate and trying to find the parts of their laws that are wearing thin. This arrangement goes back to the Temperance schism. Economy Dwarves have no standard currency, preferring to be paid in blank ore and uncut gems (they often melt down foreign coins for the sake convenience). They trade in finished goods, precious metals, and jewels for food and wine, fuel, lumber, and other luxuries. Diplomacy & Foreign Relations Many Dwarves still regard humans as savage cave dwellers (who likely stole the caves in the first place, making them squatters too!). There is little hostility between them and Elves, though the Dwarves distrust them more than any other race. They maintain few if any diplomatic ties with other races, although Gnomes ingratiate themselves quite easily with humans. Warfare Eons spent living below ground has made Dwarves experts in subterranean warfare and their knowledge of tunnel fighting has no equal, however, they find surface wars awkward and confusing. The bitter, ancient feuds among clans mean Dwarves are often preoccupied by their own infighting (they have never gone to war with a surface nation), but thankfully the Grudge Rights often settle these disputes. They have a exotic arsenal, bolstering their ranks with mechanical Golems and Ironclad mechs and even harnessing the beasts dwelling in the Deeproads. They prefer to fight with hammers and pickaxes (repurposed tools), wear heavy armor, and fight in rigid formations. Semiautomatic crossbows and flamethrowers provide ranged firepower because Dwarves do not have the reach to draw a bow. When on the defensive they seal their tunnels on top of their enemies, burying them in rubble. Goats are preferred over horses and are used as pack animals. Dwarves even fashion armor for their ill-tempered beasts. Religion Dwarves are generally ambivalent about matters of faith, being extremely pragmatic, however, many have a deep reverence for the “living” Stone and for those Dwarves whose lives strengthen it (Allfathers, Longbeards, famous heroes and craftsmen, etc.). Few see the point in gods as they offer nothing tangible (and no Dwarf would willingly bow to a higher power) but will pray to their ancestors who live within the Stone for strength and guidance. Those who weaken the Stone (with reckless greed, corruption, etc.) are despised, and there are many tales of such Dwarves who found themselves buried by collapsing tunnels or poisoned by gas pockets. Technology Dwarves naturally regard technological innovation with suspicion. The craft guilds control virtually all the knowledge and means of production, jealously guarding their secrets; taking on apprentices is much like exchanging hostages. Although their technology is very reliable and long lasting it has changed little. Their relentless expansion into the mines had made the lowest levels of their vaults cold, black industrial slums while their upper levels are airy and opulent, with geothermal baths and saunas, weather systems, and caldera skylights. They are regarded as exquisite craftsmen, architects, and engineers, building breathtaking marvels that have well-weathered the passing of the ages. * Golems: mechanical automatons * Clockwork armor: engraved with runes and powered by piston-hydraulics, these suits are wound up before battle with a unique key and greatly amplify their wearer's strength * Ironclads: clockwork exoskeletons, these golden giants are both weapons of war and status symbols, towering over the battlefield and able to batter down the strongest gates. They are armed with two-handed warhammers and flamethrowers. * Runes: the runic alphabet is the oldest language and certain combinations of runs carry their own power (although whether this is magic or archaeotech is debatable). They glow white hot when activated. * Deep Roads: a twisting labyrinth of tunnels connecting all of the Dwarf holdings, they actually predate the Dwarves themselves (they were carved out by Rockworms boring through the planet's crust). They are perfectly smooth and cylindrical, and depending on the size of the worm can be yawning highways or tight crawlspaces. The waste these worms left behind became soil, and there is a rich ecosystem of bugs, bats, lichen, and fungi, and fish in lakes and pools. Gas pockets remain a serious danger; vaults use volcanic flues and chimneys for ventilation. * Balloons: rise on volcanic thermals, important for transportation within mountains * Glass Coffins: preserve bodies indefinitely in organic crystal (like stasis chambers), however, only the dead or near-dead can be interred (it is not known how to revive a living person). * Geothermal baths/saunas * Terraced agriculture